


Competition

by fanwit



Series: A Year of One-Shots [4]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen, bit downbeat sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Honey doesn't enjoy the Looney Tunes cartoons playing on TV and tries to isolate herself. Egghead comes to stop this nonsense.
Relationships: Honey Bunny & Egghead
Series: A Year of One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087592





	Competition

Honey sighed over her drink. She was alone at the island of the kitchen, nursing a margarita. She could still see the TV playing some Bugs Bunny cartoon. Honestly, she’d lost track at this point. It didn’t matter after all- only the laughter. A loud whoop came from one of the characters perched on the couch, popcorn going all over. There was some more laughter and a ‘You idiot!’

She almost missed someone else entering the kitchen. It was Egghead with his ridiculous fringe. Egghead did a polite smile before pulling a beer out of the refrigerator. As the tab opened, there was a whiz.

“It good?” Honey asked, gesturing towards the TV. Egghead shrugged. His head wobbled precariously before he pushed on it with his free hand. “Yeah, I voted for Roger.”

“I wanted to watch Porky actually.” Egghead stepped closer, leaning on the island. “But this isn’t too bad. It was playing yesterday in theaters, that’s all.”

Honey snorted. Of course they were watching something that just had a re-release. Always Bugs Bunny, it seemed.

“Heard about the audition.”

Her amusement quickly faded with that comment. It wasn’t her fault Lola got picked again. Everybody seemed to expect some sort of rivalry between the two. There wasn’t really but Honey couldn’t help the occasional pang of jealousy Lola was getting roles and she wasn’t. She had some brief ones in the comics but nothing beyond that. Her eyes shot to Egghead’s stupid nose before meeting his eyes.

“Didn’t hear about yours.”

Egghead sipped from his beer before groaning. “Gave up on those. I’m not about to get anything with Warner.” Egghead gestured at himself half-heartedly. “Little out-dated, hm?”

Fudd was getting updated. It felt like everybody but her was getting updates. At every meet-up, she barely recognised her old friends. Honey shrugged, breaking eye contact when the couch of boisterous viewers cracked up again. She caught a glimpse of Gossamer on the TV before he disappeared out of frame.

“You miss him sometimes?” Egghead’s eyes were also fixed on the TV. He looked almost as though he was longing for something.

“I see him all the time,” Honey said slowly. “What’s there to miss?” There was just no escaping her former co-star. Fame had blown him up with adoring eyes everywhere. One would’ve thought it would wear off by now but it hadn’t yet. Egghead sighed. So he wanted more. Honey obliged, willing to share with another has-been. “Sometimes I miss… Ah, there’s not much different. I didn’t know him at the beginning but once we starred together, he was all… He was always excited for the next thing, ready to plow through the script.” Honey tapped her fingers thoughtfully. Egghead nodded.

“Yeah. Pictures everywhere but it’s missing that something.”

“Looniness?” Honey half-joked. She drained the margarita then took a deep breath. “Right, probably should join the Rocky crowd.”

Egghead grunted, seemingly focused on picking up her abandoned glass. Honey looked back one last time before putting on a huge smile and jumping onto the couch, landing on some unfortunate character.


End file.
